


Where There's Smoke . . .

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Sexual Humor, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the third Smoke book, some kinks still needed to be worked out.  I hope Lucy likes the results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke . . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy Gillam (cereta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereta/gifts).



> Many, many thanks go to Ophelia, Signe, and Shoshanna Gold for betaing and encouragement. Any mistakes are mine.

Tony's heartbeat was dampened like a wet drum as Henry tried to follow it through the apartment wall. He opened his door onto the apparently empty hallway outside and shook his head. Called Tony's name with an edge of the Hunger in his voice.

When Tony came into sheepish focus, Henry's masks slipped into place. "What happened this time?"

"Uh." Patting his denim jacket and jeans pockets, Tony came up empty. That was problematic. "You don't see a dress shoe anywhere, do you?"

Henry gestured Tony into the apartment. "You're already wearing sneakers, and _that_ is not exactly a formal ensemble."

"Long story."

"Does it involve a life-or-death situation?"

"No. Yes. Sort of." Tony ducked to look under a chair. And to hide his face. You know, whatever kept him from having to clarify this right now.

"Tony."

His head jerked up. He fought the urge to move toward the gleam of teeth that would meet so eloquently through skin. _I'm still a puppet on a string, and, damn, could you make me dance._

Henry's intensity faded. "You felt the need to use a Notice Me Not. I just want to know if you're all right."

"You can tell for yourself, can't you?" Tony grumbled. He looked back at Henry, saw only the man, not a Prince, and scrubbed his hands over his face. "There's no immediate danger. I was practicing."

"I see. And this has something to do with footwear?"

Tony took one more look around before giving up. "I'm trying to find out what happens to objects I'm not wearing, or carrying in the clothes I'm wearing, when I switch on the Notice Me Not. Objects I just pick up beforehand versus objects I try to extend the spell over after I've put it on myself."

"Objects you are not overly concerned with relocating, if they become lost in the process," Henry said, his own gaze flicking across the apartment.

"Right. The first shoe of this pair was already gone who-knows-where before I started this, so, the second doesn't really matter, except --"

"Except the second shoe has literally dropped and you'd like to be certain, if it was destroyed by the spell or rendered unnoticeable to you as well."

Tony made a face. Further reply was unnecessary.

Unfortunately, the second shoe didn't magically -- or organically, or in any other way -- reappear on its own. Tony pictured it in his mind and called it to his hand. And regretted it.

The shoe was still in one piece but covered in some kind of noxious muck he couldn't identify. After the first whiff, Henry wouldn't even stay in the same room with it.

*~*~*

The can of spray cheese fared marginally better, in that the substance on its outside wasn't unidentifiable; the cheese had exploded to coat the can. Some of it dripped onto Henry's floor.

Tony was made aware that he needed to determine how to turn off the spell before trying it on anything else.

*~*~*

"You still haven't fixed yourself?"

The proper response to that wasn't work safe. Tony glared it at Amy.

She rolled her eyes under burgundy-tipped bangs as she answered a call. "CB Productions, may I help you? No, we don't. Actually, now that you ask, Lee Nicholas might be willing to jump out of your friend's bachelorette party cake. I've heard he's very --"

"Amy!" Tony's fingers jabbed the call button off before she could continue.

"'Friendly,' I was going to say," she told him, with a smile that was far from friendly. Her smile was very similar to Henry's at times.

"I don't want to hear what you were going to say, unless it involves ideas of how to get me noticed again."

"Aw, poor baby." Dark purple fingernails decorated in rainbow stickers tickled his chin. "I know it's hard to have a boyfriend in the spotlight, but someday you'll get your chance to shine, too."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony started toward the set.

"Wait! Come back. I do have some ideas. Real ones."

Returning to face her, he tucked his hands into his pockets and narrowed his eyes.

"Some Web sites say that sucking on a lemon or other bitter food helps undo invisibility spells, because the potency of the taste shifts your focus. Also, acupuncture, but you'd have to trust someone to find the right spots for the needles on an unnoticeable you." Amy studied her computer screen. Her mouse clicked like a hungry beetle. "Eye of newt and wings of moth -- no, sorry, that's for counteracting a Midas touch."

"And a settled stomach."

She tapped her lip, her index fingertip an enamel bruise against lipstick that matched her hair. "Ooh, hey, don't you usually fondle your crotch during the spell?"

Tony choked.

She smiled again, her teeth reflecting light like raindrops on a spiderweb.

"No, I just hold onto my fly because it's convenient for the part of the spell that says I have to be touching metal. Not _wood_." _Although I have been hoping that . . ._ No. He wasn't even going to reconsider the idea that kick-started his practicing. Not yet.

"Well, a lot of the pages I've seen list different elements as fundamental to magic -- earth, air, fire, and water, sometimes with a kind of spirit element joining them all."

"I remember reading something like that in Arra's notes," Tony admitted.

Amy threw up her hands. "Do I have to think of everything for you? If activating your Notice Me Not requires direct contact with metal, which is associated with the earth element, then for self-deactivation you should need to touch a countering element. Air, fire, or water."

Air was a little beyond his powers of control, and he already had memories of scorched curtains and other things to convince him not to try fire, but . . . Tony opened and closed his mouth.

"Thank me later."

*~*~*

"Jesus Christ!" Lee staggered back. "Tony, you scared the shit out of me. Why are you leaking water all over my carpet?"

At least the bottle hadn't exploded, but it was definitely leaking, and not from the top where Tony had twisted off the cap for access. The goldfish swimming in the bottle still had enough room to maneuver, but not for long.

Tony gave himself a once-over and let out a sigh of relief. No human leakage. Always a good thing. But his chest itched, where the tag from his now-backward T-shirt was rubbing. He tugged it off over his head and wrapped it around the bottle. "Hi. Sorry."

"I didn't realize you had beaten me home."

"I just came in now." Tony held up his key in his other hand.

Lee frowned. "You had on a Notice Me Not?"

"Yeah."

"You undid it." He advanced toward Tony.

"Yeah."

"By yourself. No visits to . . . anyone else." Another step.

"I had some help from Amy." Tony waved the clothed bottle. "And I still need to work out one more kink."

With a third step, Lee was occupying Tony's personal space with reaching hands and a grin that announced, _I belong here._ "Would you like some help with that kink?"

Yes, please. Now. Biting his tongue, Tony backed up several steps. "Hold that thought."

*~*~*

Lee kept his distance when Tony reappeared soon after with his arms full of squirming, yowling alley cat. The claws alone convinced Tony to wish he'd done the same. But at least he didn't have allergies like Lee.

A third shower finally washed away the fur enough for Lee to stop sneezing every time Tony got near.

*~*~*

"Now," Tony said, as a warning the next day. He grabbed Lee's fly with his left hand, his own fly with his right, and spoke the words.

Raising his eyebrow, Lee glanced down at Tony's hands, then up at Tony's face. "Are you sure about this?"

Tony moved both hands to Lee's waist and slammed him against the dressing room wall. His shoulders collided with Lee's, and he lost his breath. They froze together as the door opened midway through a single knock.

"Lee? Tony?" Amy stuck her head into the room. After a moment, she turned. She left the door ajar and walked away. "Sorry, Everett. I don't know where they went. Check with Adam or Peter."

Lee had shoved his palm over Tony's mouth, but Tony kept laughing.

"They can't hear us either," he said, muffled by Lee's warm skin, and he licked and bit until Lee moved his hand and kissed him messily.

Lee's damp hand slid inside the front of Tony's jeans, which did nothing to help shut him up. Tony unzipped Lee's pants and pushed them and his briefs partway down his thighs, while Lee was opening Tony's jeans just enough to get out his cock.

Bucking into Lee's grip, Tony made a high-pitched noise he would never admit to later. Voices filtered through the doorway, and those people didn't know it, but Tony was drowning them out. "Yeah, oh, that's good. Fuck. You are way too good at that."

It really wasn't fair how good Lee was. Not that Tony was complaining, but he knew a trick or two of his own.

He swiped his tongue over his own sweat-salted hands. He stroked Lee's thickening cock with the left and tucked the right under and back, two fingers searching. Stretching. The heat was searing him. He twisted his fingers, spat on them again and pushed in until Lee groaned.

Tony circled the taut flesh under Lee's nipple piercing with his tongue. Sounds from the hallway grew louder as the guest actors milled around.

Lee got even harder in Tony's hand, and the rune hummed with power, and all of it turned Tony on even more. "I want to fuck you right here. Right out in the open like this. Let me?"

"Tony," Lee rasped in fraying velvet, spreading his legs as widely as he could in the confines of his pants. His thumb dragged over the head of Tony's cock. "Fucking hurry _up_."

Shaking with how bad he wanted to follow the command, Tony fumbled in his right jeans pocket. He glanced at the vial he found, dropped it into his pocket again with another like it, and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom out of his left pocket. He yanked Lee's pants and briefs off the rest of the way.

A quick squirt and he was reaching again.

"Wait!" Lee grabbed his hand.

Tony bit his tongue and turned his arm in Lee's fist. "What's wrong?"

"Water-based lube?" Lee panted.

Oh. Crap. But -- "No. It is, but it's okay. I'd have to say the spell, too."

"Thank _Christ_." Lee yanked Tony's hand back down. "Do it. Me, I mean."

Like he even could refuse. Tony leaned down, easing in two fingers, then three. Pressing gently when Lee's ass tightened around him. He licked at Lee's chin. "Breathe, Lee. Open for me."

Lee was shifting, trying to get more, deeper, and twisting his wet fist around and around Tony's cock. Tony lifted him, and worked himself inside. The edges of Tony's zipper caught at his flesh, pinching, and he grunted. Lee pushed down to meet his thrusts, their slick skin rubbing together.

Grasping Lee's waist with his right hand, Tony wrapped his left around Lee's wrists. He held them both against the wall while he moved his hips, in and out and in and _in_. The backs of his fingers burned, but that was nothing.

Everyone else might as well have been under the spell, for all Tony noticed. He watched Lee's hair falling over his face from the drag of his head up and down the wall, from the way Lee was riding him. Heard Lee's gasps in his ear before they kissed again. Felt Lee's mouth sucking on his and Lee's ass clenching his cock, like Lee's body was just telling Tony's over and over, _Come to me_.

Then there was only _hot, tight, hard, open, harder, **harder**_ until Lee came and Tony followed.

Tony shuddered through it, squeezing Lee's hip to still him. "God."

"Sorry, wrong number." Lee eased himself free and bit the edge of Tony's mouth. "I bow to your superior powers."

"On that note . . . " Tony gingerly walked into Lee's bathroom and beckoned to Lee. He tossed the condom in the trash and peeled off his jeans, keeping them in hand until he'd pulled out the two vials from his right pocket.

Lee cupped his palm for Tony to fill it with one vial. When Tony had poured the other vial into his own left hand, he clasped Lee's, letting the liquid run across the rune and down their arms while he muttered a variant on the original spell.

*~*~*

They cleaned up quickly in Lee's shower. The second they stepped out the dressing room door, Amy pounced, her neon blue hair swaying across her face as she looked back and forth between them.

"Where have you been? Were you in there the whole time?"

Tony glanced at Lee, who glanced back. This time Tony covered Lee's mouth with his palm. Not that it mattered. The only thing stopping people on the set from hearing Lee's laughter now was the soundproofing.

Dropping his hand, Tony laughed, too. Amy punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"What's so funny?"

"The periodic table," Tony muttered.

"What?" from both Amy and Lee.

"Never mind."

Amy punched him in the other shoulder.

"Would you cut that out? How come you're not punching Lee?"

Lee snorted.

_Well, that inferiority complex didn't last long._

"I'm going to get this out of you sooner or later, you know." Amy shook her clenched fists at them both and stalked away.

Tony sighed. "She's probably right."

"Yes, probably. By the way, I meant to ask. What made you think of trying holy water? And where did you get it so fast?"

Eyes full of dark laughter and a too-bright smile flashed in Tony's mind. He shrugged. "I've had a lot of practice fighting fire with not-fire."

\- end - 


End file.
